Things are changing
by Caite727
Summary: Elizas diary of moving back to England. Please Read and Review!
1. Going to England

June 23, 2003 Somewhere in Africa Dear Diary,  
It's me Eliza Thornberry, I can't believe today was my 15th birthday. It was probably the worst birthday I ever had. Debbie announced that she going to college in England, She got accepted to Oxford University. I know Deb and I fight sometimes, Okay not just sometimes.. A LOT! But I really will miss her she's the only one who knows my secret. But I still can't believe she will be all the way in England! And I don't know if I'll ever be able to believe this: She's going to study Animals at college! She wants to work with orphaned wild-animals! Well diary it's getting late I think I'm going to go to sleep now, talk to you tomorrow, bye  
  
June 25, 2003 Still Somewhere in Africa Dear diary, Today has got to be the worst day of life! Were moving back to England with Debbie! I can't believe this! What about Darwin? What about my Powers? I can't just use them on house pets! When I asked mom why we were moving al the way to England she said because there contract with the foundation was up and that there wasn't really a business in nature shows any more! She also said she wants to "keep the family together"! Well why the hell can't Debbie just stay here!?!? I'm so mad! We leave in 3 weeks! Well I'm gonna go diary, talk to you later.  
  
June 31, 2003 Still Somewhere in Africa Dear diary, Sorry I haven't written in so long.. I haven't been in the mood. Dad found a house. It's about 45 minutes away from Oxford, so Debbie can come home whenever. The house is small apparently. Dad says it has a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom on the first floor. He said on the seconded floor there's one medium sized bedroom with a bathroom off it (that will be mom and dads room). And a small bedroom for Donnie. Where do I sleep you ask? Well I get the attic! Boy won't that be fun! Please hence the sarcasm in my voice diary. Anyway Dad says that I can get a trundle bed so when Debbie comes home she will have a place to sleep. Mom says I have to go to school in England! Doesn't that suck diary? Oh well at least Darwin can come to England with us. Well I gotta go back diary. Talk to you later.  
  
Dear Diary, July 12, 2003 on a plane  
I'm on my way to England.. I still can't believe it. 


	2. Justed moved to England

July 16, 2003 in England  
  
Dear Diary,  
Well, were in our new house in England and so far.. I HATE IT! I don't hate the house. It's actually pretty nice. When you walk in there's a little hallway which leads to the kitchen. To the right of the hallway there's a living room; its pretty small there is only a couch that faces the T.V. and Two chairs in front of the fire place. The living room has this one huge window with a window sill and everything. That's the only window in the front of the house. The kitchen has everything a kitchen has with a breakfast bar and a small table with 6 chairs crowded around it. There's a sliding glass door that leads onto a tiny patio, in our small back yard. I guess the back yard isn't THAT small but hey give me a break here I'm used to the jungle as my back yard. This backyard doesn't even slightly resemble the jungle. For one it only has ONE tree. Yup that's right just one! But back to the house now. Off the kitchen is the bathroom which is so small all there is a sink and a toilet right next to each other with a shower crammed in directly across from them. There's barley enough room to walk in that bathroom! Upstairs is mom and dads bedroom and bathroom- that takes up most of the seconded floor. But it spares enough room for Donnie's small bedroom; he could only fit bunk beds, a desk, and a dresser in his bedroom. Last but not least, my bedroom; it's the biggest room in the whole house, and its mine! I have a queen size trundle bed, a desk with my laptop, a bulletin board, and a dresser. I also have this HUGE walk in closet, that's were I put my dresser. I decorated my room with posters of animals- if only the posters talked! Darwin has his very own "corner" in my room. I strung his hammock in the corner across from my bed and he put some of his things under. I think Darwin likes it here. I wish I could say the same! But since I don't hate the house what do I hate diary? All the people! I'm going to dread going to school everyday! It seems like everywhere I look there are more and more people! Well I'm gonna go no diary, bye! 


	3. A New friend

Dear Diary, July 31, England I HATE LIVING IN ENGLAND! I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE IT!!!!!!! IT IS THE WORST THING IN MY LIFE THAT HAS EVER IN THE ENTIRE WORLD HAPPENED TO ME! IT BORING AND ALL THE PEOPLE HER ARE STUK YUP SNOBS!!! Okay, I take back the last sentence, actually her in Oxford England there are nice people! Surprise, Surprise! But Beware Diary, I'm only saying that cause I made a friend. Her name is Kit. She is 14- a year younger then me but she's really smart and she skipped a grade so she will be in the same grade as me this fall. She's also really cool she has red hair, like me only it's really, really long, and she has blue eyes- minus the glasses (I wish I could say the same) and she has braces. I'm sooo glad I don't have braces anymore but when I told Kit that she just laughed and said she liked having braces. Imagine. liking having braces wow! So what's up with the first sentence of this sentence you ask? Well I met another group of girls. They weren't so nice. They called me Ape Girl when I was walking with Darwin and when I told them: "he's not an Ape he's A chimpanzee, get a brain" hey told me to get a life and to stop hanging around with chimps then. Then Kit came to the rescue! Well that's how we met. Well I gotta go, Kits coming over! I'm so happy I made a fiend!  
  
Dear Diary, August 16, 2003  
I'm to depressed to write. Deb left for college today, I', really linely- but at least I have Kt. Also school starts in 2 weeks. 


	4. School preperations

Dear Diary, August10, Oxford England  
Debbie's home from school this weekend. And she was only there a week and a half! She says it's not cause she's home sick but because she wants to take me school shopping! Well she did! WE rode the subway into London (It took us 2 half hours!) and we shopped from 9:00am to 4:00pm! Yes, I know that's along time, especially since I'm not much of a shopper! But anyway we both woke up at 5:00am and were at the subway station by 7:00am so we could get there by 9. I got sooooo, much stuff while we were shopping! I can defiantly add this to my list of things good about Oxford, England! Well any way I got 3 sweaters at the first store. Two of them were just plain turtlenecks one blue and one red, (Deb was NOT happy about that choice she says and I quote: "Sometimes you just have absolutely no sense of style!) Well any way, the other sweater I got is really cool! It's stripped like 10 different colors and it's really cool! I also got 2 T- shirts that say a bunch of weird things, like their advertising for the store. But Deb says there "cool". I guess I trust her... Also at the store I got two pair of jeans, only there really tight in the thighs but then they get really loose and they sorta stick out after the knees. Debbie calls them "flares" and "bell-bottoms". She says I look really great in them because I have a nice butt. Weird huh? Well any-way by the time we got out of that store it was already 10:30! At the next store I got two pairs of Corduroy "Flares" and a jean skirt. At the next store I got 4 long sleeve shirts. Two have buttons all the way up them. Debbie said have to wear and undershirts with those so we got two. One is just a plain white and the other is blue. Debbie taught me how to wear them so people can see that  
  
I'm wearing an undershirt. Once again I find my self saying isn't that weird? At the next store I got another pair of flares and another jean skirt. After that it's was almost noon so we decided to get lunch. We went to this cute little café and we both got coffee and pastries. My coffee was good (who thought I would ever say that!) It was thing called a Carmel mochachino. Debbie explained to me that a mochachino is coffee with a lot of milk and it has chocolate in it. Debbie got a plain cup of coffee. Sometimes she can be soooo boring. After lunch we went to this little souvenir shop that had sweatshirts that said London in these really fancy letters! I got a blue one! Next we went to a langere store and Debbie taught me how to buy a bra. She couldn't believe I was 15 and I didn't own a bra. She said she got her first bra when she was 11. I got 5 pairs of bras and matching underwear. Debbie told me I should ALWAYS wear a bra. She said that now since my bra size is B30 that I always Havta wear one. She said it's a rule of womanhood. At the next store I got another sweater, 2 more long sleeved shirts, another jean skirt, a black skirt, and a pair of khaki flares. After that it was already 4:00 so we decided to go home. I never realize me and Deb could have so much fun. But hey I guess there's a first time for everything.  
  
Dear Diary, August 11, I think you know were by now! Well mom sure burst my bubble today! She said that the school I'm going to has uniforms (something I can add to my what I hate about Oxford England list) so when we went shopping to get my supplies we also got "appropriate clothes". I never knew I need soooo supplies just for school! I needed four binders, 4 notebooks, 12 pens, 12 pencils, colored pencils, crayons, markers, and highlighters. I also got 5 skirts and shirts for my uniforms. It wasen't nearly as much fun as shopping with Debbie.. Oh well. 


End file.
